Gotta Get You Back!
by potatobaek
Summary: -PROLOG- Sehun sangat menyesal karena meninggalkan Luhan hanya karena pekerjaannya. Dan hanya satu hal dikepalanya yang dapat membuat rasa rindunya terhadap Luhan terhapuskan. "Membuat robot dengan wujud Luhan sama saja dengan menyakiti Luhan, Oh Sehun." [Rated M for BAD words] [Hunhan/Kailu/Chanbaek]


_Flashback._

" _Tidak bisakah kau mengerti pekerjaanku Lu?" Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, kedua tangannya entah sejak kapan bertengger manis di bahu milik kekasihnya -Xi Luhan, yang kini sedang menatap matanya dengan pandangan tajam. Raut wajahnya sedikit menahan amarah. Ia sungguh lelah hari ini, dan pertengkaran ini sama sekali tidak membantu otaknya untuk sekedar beristirahat barang sedetik saja._

" _Kau yang tidak mengerti, Oh Sehun! Sebenarnya mana yang lebih kau sayangi? Semua robot bodoh ciptaanmu itu? Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kau memanggil diriku dengan seluruh perkataan manismu." Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. Mata rusanya masih memandang kedua bola mata dengan iris onyx dihadapannya. Ditepisnya kedua tangan Sehun dari bahu sempitnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan lelaki jangkung bermarga Oh itu._

 _Sehun bungkam._

 _Sehun memang brengsek. Ia tahu itu benar. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bersalah. Namun benar adanya bahwa Sehun lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya diatas segala-galanya didunia ini. Ia bahkan rela menukarkan seluruh harta bendanya yang berlimpah itu dengan pekerjaan yang ia miliki sekarang. Keluarganya pun akan ia tukarkan jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan ini._

 _Termasuk Xi Luhan._

 _Katakan saja Sehun adalah bajingan. Dua tahun sudah ia menjalani hubungan manisnya dengan lelaki berdarah china itu. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan memang sangat manis, terlampau hangat, dan penuh dengan senyuman. Namun seluruh hubungan ini sudah diambang jurang hanya karena ia menerima pekerjaan yang ia idam-idamkan sedari dulu. Ironis bukan? Tapi begitulah faktanya._

" _Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini, Oh Sehun."_

" _Apa?" Sehun mengernyit heran. Keadaan disekitar mereka sedikit hening. Dahi Sehun mengerut, ia mengusap rambut brunette miliknya dengan kasar. Mencoba memastikan pendengarannya._

" _Aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali. Dan aku tahu kau mendengarkannya." Pria berdarah china itu membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan lelaki satunya yang masih tidak bergeming. Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat mengejarnya. Otaknya seakan tidak dapat berfikir dengan baik, seluruh pekerjaannya di kantor telah menyita tenaganya, membuat volume otak Sehun seakan semakin mengecil dan tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih._

" _Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, Xiao Lu."_

 _Dan detik itu juga, Sehun membalikkan tubuh tegapnya , mencari jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan –mantan- kekasihnya itu, membuatnya tidak dapat mendengar gumaman terakhir dari pria yang ternyata masih ada disana, menunggu Sehun yang ia fikir akan mempertahankan semua ini. Mempertahankan mereka._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."_

.

.

"Hei Sehun, kau melamunkannya lagi?" Tepukan di bahu Sehun sontak saja menyadarkannya dari lamunan tentang kejadian empat tahun lalu, dimana ia masih memiliki seorang kekasih yang disayanginya, dimana ia masih memiliki apa yang dinamakan _hati dan cinta_.

Selalu saja begini, Sehun akan terduduk di kursi kerjanya yang nyaman, tepat pada pukul 12.40 dan saat ia sedikit menutup matanya, maka bayangan kejadian empat tahun lalu akan berulang lagi dikepalanya, terus menerus seperti kaset rusak.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sehun ringan. Untuk apa ia berbohong? _Toh_ lelaki jangkung disebelahnya ini sudah mengetahui semua masa lalunya dengan Luhan.

Sehun menoleh malas ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki yang menepuk bahunya tadi. Ia sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya, meluruskan punggung bidangnya, berusaha terlihat _berkharisma_.

"Hei, _brother_. Ini sama sekali bukan style-mu. Kau adalah direktur perusahaan elektronik, - _oh_ atau haruskah aku mengatakannya? Kau adalah pemilik perusahaan robot, Sehun. Dimana direktur Oh si dingin yang suka memerintah itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat mata tajam Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu, _asshole_."

"Sebenarnya kau menyuruhku untuk menutup mulutku atau pantatku, Oh Sehun?" Chanyeol tertawa keras. Gurauan kotor yang keluar dari mulut mereka memang sudah sangat biasa terdengar. Tak jarang beberapa kata-kata kotor keluar dari mulut kedua direktur muda tersebut. Siapa yang perduli?

"Diam atau aku akan menyumpal pantatmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Kau akan menyumpalku pantatku dengan penis kecilmu itu? Dalam mimpimu saja, Oh Sehun." Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras. Bayangan Sehun yang berada di _atas_ nya membuat perutnya mual. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan tubuh Sehun yang akan membuatnya _mendesah_. Tidak tidak. Chanyeol seseorang yang _perkasa_ , mana mungkin Sehun akan membuatnya _mendesah_? Khayalan yang tinggi sekali.

"Proyek _itu_ , apa kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" Raut wajah Sehun sedikit berubah menjadi serius. Ditatapnya lelaki jangkung lawan bicaranya yang masih saja sibuk terbahak-bahak. Sehun kembali meluruskan punggung tegapnya, lalu sedikit menyandarkan punggung itu ke kursi kantor empuk berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi ia duduki.

Mendengar nama _proyek_ , tawa Chanyeol sontak saja terhenti. "Aku hanya butuh _platina_ , dan semuanya akan selesai." Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sama seriusnya dengan Sehun. Walau dikepalanya, bayangan Sehun yang _menyetubuhinya_ masih saja membuatnya terbahak-bahak didalam hati.

"Proyek ini harus selesai dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, Park Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau serius sekali dalam pengerjaan proyek ini, Oh Sehun? Kau hanya harus mencari Luhan, lalu semuanya akan selesai. Proyek ini tidak akan ada, dan kau akan mendapatkan Luhan kembali. Itu lebih sederhana, Oh Sehun." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sehun yang masih terduduk di kursi empuk didalam ruangan kerja pria dingin itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan lebih dalam lagi." Sehun menghela nafasnya. Jari-jarinya terlihat memijat dahinya pelan. Berharap seluruh beban didalam kepalanya akan berkurang.

"Dan kau mencari jalan keluar dengan cara _membuat robot_ yang _mirip dengan Luhan_? Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Sehun. Tapi ini cara yang salah! Memberi sebuah robot otak dan fikiran yang sama dengan manusia hanya akan menghancurkan manusia itu sendiri!" Chanyeol mengubah nadanya menjadi agak lebih tinggi. Setidaknya, pria berkulit putih didepannya ini akan lebih mengerti bahaya yang akan dihadapinya. Proyek ini bukanlah proyek yang mudah.

"Aku mencintai Luhan, _Chanyeol hyung._ Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Aku mengerti bahwa apa yang akan aku lakukan ini memang benar-benar salah. Tapi hidup dalam bayang-bayang kehangatan Luhan sangatlah sulit. Aku membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan Luhan!"

 _Sebenarnya beginilah keadaan Sehun setelah meninggalkan Luhan._

 _Sepi dan berantakan._

 _Tidak perduli berapa banyak penghargaan yang ia miliki,_

 _Tidak perduli berapa banyak nominal dalam akun bank miliknya,_

 _Tidak perduli dengan seberharga apa pekerjaannya sekarang,_

 _Sehun tetap membutuhkan Luhan. Luhan adalah sumber kehidupannya._

"Tolong aku hyung, selesaikanlah pembuatan robot _Luhan_ ini."

"Tidak Sehun, ini membahayakan Luhan dan juga dirimu."

"Aku tidak perduli."


End file.
